


Children of the Isle

by WildflowerWoods



Category: Descendants (2015)
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-22
Updated: 2017-08-22
Packaged: 2018-12-05 11:56:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,923
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11577603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildflowerWoods/pseuds/WildflowerWoods
Summary: When Ben decides to bring more children from the Isle over, he asks the core four who should come. Their answer is unanimous. Jaz and Charlie. Two girls from the streets of the Isle. But there's more to both girls than meets the eye and it's important to remember that things are never as they seem. Secrets are currency on the Isle and both girls are knee deep in them, but with each secret told more questions are raised than answers given. All leading to one final question. How far will they go, how much will they give up, for those who did nothing to help them?





	1. Once upon a time

**Author's Note:**

> So, first chapter is up. This is a re-written version of my fic on fanfiction.net, Children of the shadows.

Charlotte POV  
when I looked back it was amazing really how quickly things had gotten out of hand, and how quickly my life had turned upside down again.

The day had started like any other day, I had woken up before the others for once, getting dressed and waking them up before racing out the room, to go steal some food. The four of us ran around stealing whatever we could get our hands on before returning to our base, an old abandoned warehouse on the edge of the forbidden zone, just past Hell Hall. I looked round at my group who were all stuffing their faces with food. They were all like me, all people who had run away from their parents. People who the Isle had abandoned.  
There was Jaz (Jasmine Clover) Hook, Daughter of Captain J. Hook, who was my room-mate and strangely enough she got sea sick. Long black hair fell in waves down her back, over a red coat and bright blue eyes shone out from underneath her pirate's hat, I think she calls it a tricorn. The youngest child out of four, Jaz had just given up vying with her brother (Harry) and sisters (Harriet and CJ {Calista Jane}) for her father's attention and had left. I doubt he'd even noticed she'd gone. Sat next to her on one side was Seff, son of the Big Bad Wolf. Seff's half wolf and can shift from one form to another. Magic not even the barrier can stop. When he's in his boy form he's got messy brown hair and eyes that blend in with his darker skin. he's got a black fir coat and black trousers but runs around bear footed most of the time. When he's a wolf he's a brown one. On Jaz's other side was Hector son of Hades. I swear I've never heard him speak. He's got bluish skin and a blue tint to his black hair (Though not as much as Evie does) and dresses in a dark blue hoodie top and trousers. The fourth and final member in the group is me, Charlotte. I have black hair like Jaz but with a white braid down the left side of my face (Jaz insisted I braided it). I've got a black jacket and trousers (Three quarter length ones. Much easier to run in than full length ones) and a deep red top.  
I was about to start eating before I froze, something, someone was in our base, I signalled to my group and we all jumped to our feet ready to bolt, we all saw the shadows dancing across the walls, the silhouettes of our parents. They had found us!  
"Come on this is the last lot!" I heard my Mother snapping, I took a step back, shivering slightly at the sound of her voice.  
"Well they're gonna be the hardest" someone replied.  
We watched as the line of shadows went on, I saw many of Hooks pirate crew, several other villains and some of Maleficent's henchmen!  
'The last lot?' I looked at my group. Come to think of it I hadn't seen any children on the island this morning which had been very strange. Just before the adults saw us we scattered, but it made no difference, things went wrong straight away.  
I was half expecting that to happen, after all they had come looking for us, they had come prepared, I climbed on an old piece of machinery and I watched helplessly as Jaz got cornered by her fathers pirate crew, I saw Seff run into his Father and I turned around to see Hades grab Hectors arm.  
"Why Charlotte my pet" I froze. I knew that voice, Mother was right behind me.  
This was not supposed to happen, we were the runners hardly ever seen, rarely heard and never caught. But the last part wasn't true we were well and truly trapped.  
I looked down to see Mother on the floor, staring at something behind me, I turned round to see one of Maleficent's henchmen behind me. I tried to dodge but he pushed me off into the waiting arms of two others, I continued to struggle until one of them sprayed something in my face and everything went black, the last thing I heard before I slipped into unconsciousness was my Mother clapping her hands and saying  
"Well that's the last one!"


	2. There were two girls

Mal POV  
I walked through the corridors of Auradon prep with Evie. Ben had asked to see us Islanders today for some reason. we entered the room and Ben looked up at me.  
"Ah Mal, Evie glad you're here" I smiled at my boyfriend before looking round the room, Jay and Carlos were already sat down.  
"I was thinking about brining another lot of islanders over, and I wanted your help deciding who." I looked at him  
"How many are coming?" Carlos asked  
"I was thinking just two for now. If they settle in then we can bring another few over in a month or so." The room was quite whilst we thought.  
"Jaz and Charlotte" Jay was the first to break the silence.  
"Who?" Ben asked  
"They're a couple of girls who live on the streets. Jasmine, or Jaz as she's known is the daughter of Captain Hook. She's been on the streets for five or so years. Charlotte refuses to talk about who her parent is and has been on the streets for about seven years" Evie explained  
"How do you know this? I thought you were banished to your castle for ten years?"  
"Since when do Charlotte and Jaz follow the rules? They're the ones who kept me updated on what was going on. They're nice girls. Much more 'I'm evil don't hurt me' than actually bad people." Ben looked at Carlos and me for our opinions  
"I can't really say much. I've never really talked to them. Charlotte's helped me with my chores every now and again but I can't say much past that. She always seemed to have an air of regret around her though."  
"I agree. Charlotte definitely has that feeling when your around her. Like she's made a massive mistake she wants to put right but can't. She's the only person on the isle I've ever met with that...." I paused for a minute, trying to find the right word. "That... Air around her. I don't know what she did but she regrets it. Probably has something to do with where she came from." Ben listened to everything we said before nodding his head.  
"Charlotte and Jaz it is then. They'll be here in a few days hopefully" Jay, Carlos and Evie nodded and left the room. I hung back to talk to Ben. "What is it Mal?"  
"There's one more thing you should know about Charlotte. You can't tell anyone else"  
"I wont. What is it?"  
"You see, I think she's-"

Charlotte POV  
When I came around I was tied to a chair. I looked round to see Jaz in a similar situation. Oh joy, Mother was in the room with us. I looked at her and rolled my eyes  
"Seriously?" I asked "You're that worried that we are gonna run again?"  
Jaz started laughing at my comment, her black hair falling over her face. Before I could start talking again Gaston entered the room. Jaz stopped laughing and I shut my mouth without saying anything else. Feeling something in my sleeve I smiled slightly. I started wriggling around trying to get my pocket knife out my sleeve. Seriously? They hadn't thought to get rid of our weapons.  
"Stop it!" Mother whispered clamping her hand down on my shoulder.  
I stopped moving, the knife was in my hand. I flicked it open and started cutting the ropes binding me to the chair.  
"Now I couldn't care less about either of you" Gaston glared at me and I froze momentarily "But the first lot failed to get us off the island, and the boy king has picked you two to be next."  
Jaz opened her mouth to say something but as she did so Captain Hook opened the door "You two" he pointed to Mother and Gaston "Meeting, out here now"  
Mother sighed stood up and walked out the room. Gaston glared at me once more before he too left the room. As the door shut behind them I finished cutting my bindings and jumped up  
"How?" Jaz asked me and I grinned holding up my knife  
"Those idiots forgot to disarm us, or disarm me at any rate"  
"Shoulda known"  
I quickly cut her bonds and we headed to the door  
"You are aware that if our parents return we are gonna get split up right?" Jaz asked me  
"Yep. Which is exactly why if this fails we are gonna meet tonight"  
Jaz looked at me "Tree-house?"  
I knew what she meant, the De Vil tree-house. we had often used it as a meeting place "Tree-house" I confirmed  
"Well, if this fails, which to be honest it probably will, see you there" I nodded and moved to open the door.  
However, before I could it slammed open to reveal our parents "Don't even think about it you little brat!" Mother glared at me before grabbing my wrist and yanking me after her. What was is with people glaring at me today?

Jaz POV  
I watched as Charlie's Mother dragged her out of the room before sighing tree-house it was then. I sighed this was gonna be a very long day, though probably not as long as Charlotte's. I looked at mine as the door slammed shut behind Charlotte and her Mother.  
I silently followed my Father out of the room and paused when I saw the limo parked outside. Seff ran up with two bags in his hands.  
"Hey Jaz. Gil told me about you two leaving so I packed some stuff for you"  
"Thanks Seff" I replied as the driver put the bags in the boot. I climbed into the car to find Charlie already there. "Hey Charlie." She looked up  
"Hey Jazzy." I smirked slightly at the old nickname. "Finally! We're off the island!" We both laughed.  
"You can finally make up for what you did as well." Her smiled fell.  
"Jaz, it's been too long. I can't change what happened"  
"No, but you make up for the past." She turned away from me. I sighed as the car set off.

Evie POV  
I stood beside Mal as we waited for the limo to arrive. Mal was leaning on Ben's shoulder, Carlos was climbing a tree and Jay was late as usual.   
"What's up?" I turned to see Jay casually strolling up   
"About time Jay" Mal put her hands on her hips. "They'll be here any time now!"  
"I see them!" Carlos shouted from up the tree as he climbed back down. I watched the limo pull up and the group started getting out.  
First out was Jaz. The girl had black hair and was wearing a similar coat to Captain Hook. Charlotte followed her out. Black hair spilled over her shoulders with that single white braid.  
I watched as Ben stepped forward and shook hands with both girls "It's so good to finally meet you both. I'm Ben"

Charlotte POV  
I followed Jaz out of the limo after about an hours ride. As I climbed out I could feel someone staring at me, I ignored them looking around. I quickly saw Mal, Jay and Evie. I smiled slightly, I hadn't seen them in ages. Mal was leaning on the shoulder of a boy who was wearing a crown, the king I suppose. I looked around some more and I spotted Carlos climbing down a tree. Jaz nudged me as she also spotted him. I turned back to the others as the boy wearing the crown started speaking.   
"It's so good to finally meet you both. I'm Ben" as I reached to shake his hand, my hair fell across my face. I pushed it back behind my ear, the white braid swinging free as Jaz stepped forwards to introduce us.   
"Hi I'm Jazmin but everyone calls me Jaz.  
"And I am Charlotte" I cut off Jaz. It's not that I don't trust her to introduce me but I didn't want everyone knowing who I am, or more accurately who I was.  
"So I've heard. The others had some tales about both of you" Jaz smirked  
"Nothing too good I hope" The other island kids laughed at that.  
"Unfortunately, most of it has been good." Ben replied "Mal and the others will show you both around for the next few days and I hope you like it here."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written before Descendants two came out so that's not counted as canon in this story line.  
> I will be updating as the chapters are written so there might be a bit of a gap between updates if it's a long chapter.


	3. Who had a book full of secrets

Charlotte POV  
We followed Mal and Evie down the corridors "So Charlie" Mal asked "What do you think of Auradon so far?"  
"It's nice. Much better than the isle, definitely." Jaz smiled and nodded.  
"I agree. Beats racing around dodging parents and stealing food." Mal nodded as she stopped and opened the door.   
"Here we are" I looked around the room Jaz and I would be living in for the foreseeable future.. It was mainly pink. "We definitely have to redecorate" I told Jaz  
"With you their Charlie, with you there. PINK! This room is disgusting!"   
"Yeah Mal reacted in the same way" I turned around to see Evie standing in the doorway.  
"Well first things first" I walked into the middle of the room looking around   
"Unpack?" Evie asked   
"No!" I replied "First we remove the awful pictures!" I quickly went round the room taking down all the pictures of princesses, stashing them in the wardrobe. "Now we unpack" Jaz just rolled her eyes   
"I swear if you do this a lot I'll tie you to the bed" I just laughed opening my bag shoving all the clothes higgledy piggledy in the wardrobe on top of the pictures and everything else in the draws. I went back to my case pulling out the last thing in the bottom. It was a small black book with the symbol of my family on the front.  
I flipped it open looking at the picture on the first page, a five year old me smiled out of the picture, sitting next to my twin brother. He was smirking and pulling a silly face. I flicked through the pages. the last one of me and my brother had been taken the day before I ran away. those smiles didn't quite reach our eyes. The next picture in the book was me, Jaz. Hector and Seff about a year after we became a group. for the first time since I was five the smile in the picture reached my eyes.  
"What's that?" Evie asked   
"Just a book" she leaned over my shoulder looking at the picture.   
"Cute" I quickly shut the book shoving it in a draw. "Hey I get it" Evie said "You're not supposed to do things lake that on the isle, but this is Auradon. That sort of thing is normal. It's expected even." I looked at her   
"Some secrets are best kept but others are better told" I looked down at my now empty case.  
"If you had a secret but you didn't want to tell someone for fear of hurting them, but you were scared that they would be hurt even more when they eventually found out. What would you do?" I asked her she looked me in the eye.  
"Tell them the truth. No matter how much it hurts, they will be hurt even more if they have to find it out on their own" I smiled. I knew what I had to do "Thanks." I looked over and Jaz.

Jaz POV  
I raised an eyebrow as I noticed the book in Charlie's hand. Seff had packed it?  
"Well dinner is in half an hour you two" Mal said, interrupting my train of thought.  
"Straight down the corridor down the stairs and turn left" Evie explained. I nodded as Mal and Evie left the room. I snatched the book out of Charlotte's hands  
"HEY!" she protested. I ignored her and flipped the book open grinning at the photo on the page, unknown to me, the same one Charlotte had been looking at earlier.  
A ten year old Charlotte, a twelve year old Seff, an eleven year old me and an eleven year old Hector. Strange Charlotte was the youngest but she was the leader.  
"Hey Jaz" I felt Charlotte's hand on my shoulder "I asked Evie and she thinks I should tell him. What do you think I should do?" I looked up at Charlotte   
"Listen to me Charlie, it is your choice whether you tell or not. I would tell him. It has been seven years, this secret has been kept too long. Now I am going to keep my promise. I wont tell but you should do"  
"You're right. I tell them soon. I... I need time to prepare. He's going to be mad that I didn't try to contact him for seven years. I don't think I can do it"  
"I'll tell him if you want" I told her gently   
"No. Then I would seem like a coward. I need to do this myself!" I grinned  
"Come on then lets go find this 'dinner' room. What is 'dinner' anyway?"

Charlotte POV  
Jaz and I walked down the hallway towards the 'dinner' room. We got many strange looks from the other students. One boy shouted at us "Why don't you go back to where you came from weirdos? Bad enough we had the first four. Now there's more of you?" Jaz put her hand on my shoulder   
"Charlie" she warned, I didn't listen. As the boy walked past I stuck my foot out and he fell over. People gasped   
"She tripped up Chad!" I just grinned and ran down the corridor with Jaz following me.  
The other villain kids were waiting for us in the 'dinner' room along with Ben and another boy. Carlos and Jay were grinning at me, but Ben had a disapproving look in his eye. "Look Charlotte I know things are different on the island but this is Auradon. You can't just go tripping people up like that" I crossed my arms.  
"One, he started it. Two, he called us weirdos. Three, he deserved it"  
"Still" Jay grinned "At least it was Chad she tripped up" Ben just groaned   
"Now he's going to be out to get you" he stated. I looked at my friends and we just grinned   
"Good luck with that" Jaz laughed "Charlie has some tricks up her sleeve"  
"Charlie?" Carlos asked "Don't say it's a boys name. I know it is" I warned   
"No, that wasn't what I was going to say. It just sounds familiar that's all"  
"Oh"   
"Charlie" Jaz butted in "Look around" I did as she said and saw the food everywhere.  
“Food! And it's not even bad!” I looked at Jaz, seeing a grin mirroring my own on her face. “Wait- how come no-one's fighting? No-one's even toughing the food” The strange boy laughed   
"It's not Dinner time yet.”  
“Oh. That's what dinner is”  
“You didn't know about dinner?”  
“Hello! Street girls!”  
“Oh yeah. I'm Doug by the way, Dopy's son"   
"And I'm Charlie" I smiled trying to look innocent. "What did you do now Charlotte?" Evie asked, recognising the look from the many times one of the others had done something.   
"Nothing" I replied "And my name is Charlie, not Charlotte"  
"Anyway" Ben interrupted us "You can get your food over there" he pointed to a row of kids as the bell went. "We'll be at the picnic tables if you need us" I nodded and Jaz and I ran to get lunch  
"HEY YOU!" Oh flip. As soon as we moved away from the group, the boy I had tripped up, Chad I think, was shouting at us. Well maybe more at me than Jaz.   
"What do you want?" Jaz asked her voice dangerously sweet. When she got like that it meant someone was going to get hurt.   
"You tripped me up you little brat" he came towards us pointing his finger at me. I heard a sharp intake of breath.   
"You didn't want to do that" Jaz warned   
"Well? You got anything to say, you no good villain child" I felt Jaz grab my arm, but I shook her off. My vision turned red and I yelled and attacked Chad.   
"CHARLIE!" Jaz shouted but I paid no attention. He had crossed the line.   
"Isn't Charlie a boys name?" That was the last insult.  
I kicked him. Hard. Where it Hurts. Jaz didn't even attempt to stop me. He had crossed the line by at least a meter. Jaz moved to stand behind me as a load of boys came at us. I did the only sensible thing. I fought back.  
The next thing I knew all the boys were on the floor and I was standing back to back with Jaz. I looked around to see Mal, Ben, Evie, Doug, Jay and Carlos staring at us.   
"Charlotte, your first day and you get into a fight" Ben told me off. "I'm going to have to take you to see the fairy godmother" I sighed and left with Ben.

Mal POV  
I looked at Jaz "Is she always like that?" Jaz looked me in the eye   
"Normally I would have tried to stop her, but Chad crossed the line. He called her a little brat and a no good villain child and well Charlie hasn't had the best upbringing. Her Mother used to say stuff like that to her before she ran. I knew how personal it was getting so I didn't try to stop her. The last insult was saying Charlie is a boys name. She almost killed Seff for saying the night we met the boys. Charlie was trying to hold back her temper. Trust me if she had lost it, Chad would be seriously injured with at least a broken bone. Not just lying on the floor"  
"Who is her Mother?" I asked Jaz looked at the floor   
"I promised we wouldn't tell. Charlie doesn't want people to know" Strange girl that Charlotte. I watched Jaz leave. A strange pair overall. But friends, and good friends at that.  
"There's something familiar about Charlotte" I turned around   
"Well she does look a bit like you Carlos. Big difference? She isn't scared of dogs"   
"Still. I can't understand her. Why bother helping me when she'd get nothing back?" I rolled my eyes   
"Uh, favours duh.. Come on, lets go find Ben" we walked out of the canteen and found Ben walking down towards the canteen "What happened with Charlotte?" I asked   
"A weeks detention. Charlotte didn't seam that bothered through. All she said was at least Chad wont bother her there"  
"Strange kid, but cute in a little sister sort of way"   
"I know what you mean Ben" I smiled "She can be really naughty, annoying and disobedient but you can't help liking her. Same with Jaz. An unusual pair, especially for the island, but you can't help liking them"  
"That's true but Charlotte would look even cuter if she wore something other than black. I mean I know it was important on the island so they could keep to the shadows but here there's no point. All other villain kids on the island wear something that shows their parentage but she doesn't" I rolled my eyes   
"Maybe she just likes that colour E"

Charlotte POV  
I sighed as I got ready for bed. First day and I had detention. Great! Just great! I looked up as Jaz came in "A whole week of detention? Seriously? On the island what you did would have got an award!" I grinned Jaz could always cheer me up. "Ben said that this is the first time a detention has ever been issued!"   
"That's true!" We both laughed at the thought. I yawned. "Night Jazzy"  
"Night Charlie"


	4. That one didn't want to share

Charlotte POV  
I woke with sunlight streaming through the window. I groaned as I opened my eyes. I'd forgotten to shut the curtains last night. I looked over to the other bed in the room to find that Jaz had already gone. I smirked slightly as I climbed out of bed. Thank badness. She'd been pestering me about telling the truth and it was starting to get on my nerves. I quickly got changed and was about to leave when there was a knock on the door. I opened it to find Jaz.  
"Lottie, either you tell him or I will" She stated matter of factly as she pushed past me, snatched up the book and shoved it into my hands.  
"Jaz..." I trailed off. She wouldn't! Would she?  
"I mean it. It's been weeks since we arrived in Auradon. This secret has been kept for too long" I looked Jaz in the eye and took a small step back. In the years I had known her, I had been the one to come up with all the plans, I had been the leader and Jaz had just followed along, but now Jaz was taking control. And to be honest it didn't bother me as much as I pretended it did.. I knew that I'd never get round to telling my story with out her constantly nagging me about it.  
"It's just...What if he wants nothing to do with me?"  
"He's your brother Charlie. Of course he'll still want to know you"  
"Who would still want to know you?" Jaz turned around to see Evie walking towards them.  
"Charlie as something she'd like to tell you and the others. Don't you Charlotte?" I gulped. She was using my full name.  
"Charlie? What does Jaz mean by that?" Jaz stepped on my foot and I glared at her  
"It's about.....Well...It's....." I stammered  
"What she means is that Charlotte wants to come clean about who she really is" Jaz explained. Evie stared at us. Confusion evident in her eyes. Then she spotted the book.  
"Is that the book you were looking at the day you arrived?" She asked, shifting slightly to try and get a better view. I quickly hid it behind my back.  
"Evie, can you just get Mal, Ben, Jay and Carlos together after breakfast?" Jaz asked, directing her attention away from me  
"Uh sure. Why?"  
"It'll be easier to tell everyone at once."

Mal POV  
Evie had joined us for breakfast and told us about Jaz's strange request.  
"I wonder what Jaz and Charlie want to talk about" Ben pondered as he spread some butter on his toast  
"Dunno" Jay replied grabbing an apple.  
"Still, it must be pretty big"  
"What must be pretty big?" Doug asked, joining us at the table  
"Oh good. You're all here" Jaz and Charlotte's arrival saved the awkward conversation that would have followed. "Hi Doug" I looked behind Jaz and spotted Charlotte glaring daggers at the older girls back.  
"Is there somewhere more private we can discuss this?" Charlotte asked "I don't particularly want the whole entire school to know"  
"Uh, the meeting room should be empty" Ben offered standing up. "It's this way"

Charlotte POV  
Sometimes I hate Jaz. Even if she's the only reason I'm still alive. Shaking my head, my eyes glanced over everyone in the room.  
First there was King Ben. The boy who'd made us being here possible, the boy I had to thank for being able to just walk around in broad daylight without having to be worried about being attacked.  
There was Mal. The girl who'd changed so much in the year she'd been gone. I never thought I'd see the daughter of the Queen of Evil (Not the evil queen, that's Evie's mum) with half the isle scared of her being good. Never mind dating the king.  
Then there was Evie. Still as fussed about her looks as ever, but surprisingly she fit right in with all the others, except her royal blue hair made her stand out a mile away.  
There was also Doug. I didn't know much about the dwarf son but he was nice. And Evie trusted him. That was enough for me.  
Jay was in here as well. The son of Jafar had learnt the meaning for the word team in his time in Auradon. I'm surprised.  
Next to me was Jaz. The one person who knew everything about me.  
The last person in the room was the one I'd missed the most, but the one I was least looking forward to telling the truth to. Carlos. My baby brother.  
Jaz elbowed me. "Get on with it Lottie" I glared at her.  
"Uh, well...you see...." I stalled. Why was Jaz making me do this.  
"Charlotte Anita De Vil I swear-" She turned on me  
"Wait WHAT?" Carlos jumped up "What did you just say?"  
"Brilliant April fools prank Jaz" Jay laughed "But it's not April."  
"It's not a prank Jay. That really is my name" I admitted  
"Impossible. You're not real." Carlos was backing away "How are you here? YOU'RE NOT REAL!"  
"Carlos?" Evie put her hand on his shoulder "What's wrong?" Carlos said nothing but turned and bolted out of the door. I started cursing and followed him out, leaving the book behind on the meeting room table.

Jaz POV  
"What just happened?" Ben asked. I sighed.  
"You want the truth?" Ben nodded. "Charlie, well, she didn't have the best of lives. As you've probably figured out by now, Carlos is her brother. They're twins but Charlie likes to say she's older. I don't know the whole story but when she was eight something happened and she ran. Never looked back, or at least she wouldn't have if she hadn't left Carlos behind. He was the one person she cared about for years, and whenever she could she'd take the punishment their mother would dish out so he'd be fine."  
"But she still left."  
"From what I can figure out, she was planning on going back for him but well, you guys know what Cruella is like. What's hers is hers, even if she doesn't like it she wont let anyone take it on principal. By the time Charlie had a chance to go back he didn't recognise her."  
"That explains the air of regret around her."  
"Yep. The only regret she has is that she didn't take him with her when she ran. From Carlos' reaction I'd say that Cruella kept telling him she wasn't real. That he made her up. That having a twin sister was a figment of his imagination. Charlotte never did anything about it and she'd still be keeping her secret if I hadn't kept nagging her about it."

Charlotte POV  
"CARLOS!" I raced after my brother. "CARLOS!" but it was no use. As fast as I was, he knew this place way better than I did.  
After about an hour of searching I finally gave up and headed back to my room. I'd enjoyed the time I'd spent with Carlos so far, I'd found that I liked having a brother again, even if he hadn't known the truth it'd been nice.  
"Charlie?" I looked up to see Jaz in the doorway. "Are you okay?"  
"NO! I'M NOT OKAY!" I jumped to my feet "I TOLD YOU THIS WOULD HAPPEN! I TOLD YOU! BUT YOU WOULDN'T LET IT BE!" I screamed at her.  
"Charlie...."  
"Just leave me alone" I walked out the room and slammed the door behind me, running as fast as I could out of the school.

Jaz POV  
I watched Charlie go. What have I done? I messed up so much. I turned round and walked straight into Jay.  
"What's wrong with Charlie?"  
"Carlos wont talk to her."  
"Give them both some time. They'll settle things between them soon enough." I looked round Jay to see Mal, Evie, Ben and Doug.  
"But what if they don't? Charlie was finally getting to know her brother again and I messed it up for them both."  
"Jaz, sweetie, you're not responsible for the way either of them reacted" Evie walked Jaz to the bed and the pair sat down. "It's not your fault Carlos panicked and it's certainly not your fault that Charlie couldn't find him.  
"I suppose. It's just, the one thing about her time before I met her that Charlie would freely talk about was her brother. It was clear that Carlos meant the world to her"  
"Jaz, if they haven't made up in a week we'll just lock 'em in a room for twenty four hours."  
"Jay! You can't do that!" Doug spoke up "That's just mean!"  
“Hello! Isle kids!” Jaz pointed out.  
"Yeah, they'll miss class." Mal laughed. "Besides, both of them have survived Cruella's coat closet and that place is down right deadly. They'll be fine."


	5. But nothing stays the same for long

Third Person POV (Note, this will be the POV from now on as I find it easier to write from this POV)  
The week passed quickly with Carlos avoiding Charlie at every turn and Charlie avoiding Jaz where ever possible. By Friday night the other villain kids had had enough.  
"Jaz, get anything you need for sleeping. You're bunking with E and me tonight."  
"Why?" Mal ignored Jaz, choosing to talk to Jay instead.  
"I need you to move some of Carlos' stuff to Charlie and Jaz's room before this evening."  
"Let me guess. You also want me to get Carlos there tonight?" Mal nodded.  
"But make sure Charlie's in there first."  
"What are you doing?" Jaz demanded, waning to know what was going on  
"Locking Carlos and Charlie in a room for twenty four hours. Don't worry, we'll make sure there's food in there first" Jaz just sighed.  
"I'll get my stuff"

That evening,  
Carlos opened the door to his room, only to have Jay come up behind him.  
"Jay? What the hell are you doing?" The son of Cruella demanded as the older boy picked him up "Put me down!"  
"Nope. Sorry Carlos but you need to talk to someone"  
"JAY!"

Mal grinned as she heard Jay and Carlos approaching. Behind her the door shook as Charlie kept hitting it. "LET ME OUT!"  
"Quick! This door wont hold her much longer." Mal opened the door, which swung back into Charlie sending the girl crashing to the floor. Jay quickly walked in, put Carlos on the floor next to her and walked out, Mal shutting the door behind him as the pair jumped up.

Charlie stared at the door for a few moment before looking at Carlos. The boy promptly turned away from her.  
"Carlos-"  
"I don't want to hear it. You had your chance and you blew it when you left me." Charlie started laughing  
"You think I actually wanted to leave you? You think I left without a second thought? I spent YEARS trying to help you. That mad woman who calls herself our Mother was the one who wouldn't let me come back."

Mal flicked open her spell book, muttered a spell to keep the door closed and headed off to her room.

Ben smiled as Mal opened the door to her room.  
“Hey Ben” Mal smiled back  
“Hey Mal, uh I was wondering if you....” He trailed off “Why is there a third bed in here?”  
“Oh, Charlie's locked herself in her room and Jaz couldn't get in so we said she could bunk with us for a while.” Evie replied, hanging her latest creation up  
“Okay, and this has absolutely nothing to do with the fact that Jay's standing guard outside Charlie and Jaz's room”  
“No”  
“Or that fact that I heard Carlos and Charlie arguing in there”  
“Definitely not” Jaz appeared behind Ben.  
“You locked them in a room for twenty four hours didn't you?”  
“What did you expect Ben? They're gonna keep avoiding each other otherwise.”  
“Yes, but this is not the way we deal with that sort of thing here Mal. This isn't the isle”  
“Believe us. We know that” Jaz spoke up “If this was the isle Charlie would be knee deep in trouble, generally with my brother's friends and all of us would be hungry. If this was the isle Carlos still wouldn't know about her. If this was the isle it wouldn't matter that they didn't want to talk to each other as there's a very high chance that Charlie wouldn't live to see the morning!” Jaz screamed “On the isle we don't live. We survive. Every. Single. Mouthful of food is a fight. If you're not quick enough you go hungry. Mal, Jay, Evie and even Carlos had it fairly easy. They'd just throw their parent's names about and people race to get out of their way. Charlie and I, we didn't have that. We both gave up our rights to that sort of thing when we ran away.”

Charlie yelled in frustration as she tried opening the window for the fifty sixth time.  
“It's not gonna work Charls” Carlos called from where he was messing with the door “They even though to make sure the hinges were covered up”  
“Well, why don't you think of something to get us out of here 'Los?”  
“What do you think I'm trying to do Charls? A magic spell?” He snapped “I'm not Mal you know”  
“I'm well aware of that. If you were Mal we wouldn't be in here in the first place!”  
“We wouldn't be in here if you hadn't left me behind!”  
“I left because she was going to sell. My. SOUL for a FUR COAT!”  
“And you seriously expected anything different?” Carlos asked “She'd quite happily sell her own soul for a fur coat. Us? We're just bargaining tools. Things she can get rid out without loosing anything really.”  
“Gee, thanks for the reminder that my own fucking 'mother' thinks I'm worthless. If I hadn't heard it enough already”  
“Watch your language Charls. They don't like that sort of thing here.”  
“I'll say what I want to 'Los. Auradon be damned” Charlie started throwing stuff around the room “I hate that fucking bitch!”  
“Hector and Seff are coming over next.” Carlos told her  
“What?”  
“Them and Dizzy. She'll be bunking in here with you and Jaz if you're both fine with it.”  
“Dizzy's coming?” Charlie grinned, sitting down beside Carlos  
“Yep. Evie asked for her. We decided on Seff and Hector 'cause it's weird seeing you and Jaz without them.”  
“The tourney team's gonna be happy. Seff's faster than me”  
“I'd love to see you on the team.” Carlos replied “You'd help Jay and me show those Auradon boys whose boss”  
“Except there's the sexist no girls allowed rule. Lonnie gets to lead the fencing team but I can't play tourney? That's the one thing the isle had over Auradon. They don't care about your gender” She paused “Do you think I'd be allowed to play if I kept bugging everyone enough”  
“Show coach how good you are. It was Chad that objected to Lonnie, not him”  
“Might wait 'til there are more isle kids here before I do that. Then we can create an isle kids team if I can't join the main one”  
“Do you ever do anything other than try to prove others wrong?”  
“Not really”


	6. And the truth always comes out in the end

Jay grinned as he opened the door toe next morning to find Charlie and Carlos curled up together on Charlie's bed. “Wake up sleepy heads!”  
“Go away Jaz!” Charlie shouter back, her reply muffled by the pillow she pulled over her head “There's no school today anyway” Carlos yawned and sat up  
“Charls, it's Jay not Jaz.” Charlie sat bolt upright  
“Huh? What? Why's Jay in my room? Why are you in here? I thought you weren't talking to me.” Carlos sighed  
“Remember yesterday?”  
“Oh yeah.” She turned to Jay “Jay, get out my room”  
“What are you doing now Lots?”  
“Oh hey Jazzy” Charlie called over her shoulder at the girl in the doorway “I'm plotting revenge”  
“Okay, have fun. Be sure to tell me how it works out for you” Jaz replied, grabbing her copy of 'The Girlfriend Gauntlet' off the bedside table.  
“You aren't bothered by that at all?” Ben asked, following Jaz into the room  
“Nah. She wont hurt me. Mal and Jay, not to sure. But Charls is like my sister. She's about as likely to hurt me as she is to hurt Carlos meaning probably never”  
The twins looked at each other “What?” Charlie asked “She is telling the truth. Anyway, come on 'Los. I wanna go to the library and I need your help with my,” Carlos glared at her “sorry our, revenge” Jaz laughed at Charlie's antics before leaving the room.  
“Don't get Evie in your revenge by the way Lots. She's innocent”  
“Kay” Charlie pulled Carlos out of the room towards the library.  
“Oh yeah” Jaz returned to the room “I'd be worried if I were you Jay. Lots has a vengeful streak”  
“Really?” Ben asked “She looks and acts like she wouldn't hurt a fly” Jaz laughed  
“She does doesn't she? But she isn't. Lottie has a bigger vengeful streak than Mal if you hurt someone she cares about. You should have seen her the first time our parents nearly caught up to us. Let's just say she proved she earned the name De Vil. She really can be a Devil at times.”

 

Charlie dragged Carlos into the library “Spill” She demanded, pushing him into a seat.  
“Spill what? I thought you wanted to plot revenge.” Carlos asked  
“I do” Charlie sat on the table opposite him “But first..what did Jaz call it? Girl talk yeah, that's it. But first, girl talk”  
“In case you haven't noticed, I'm not a girl” Carlos stood up to leave. Charlie pushed him back down. He glared at her  
“But you do have a crush” She smirked as Carlos went bright red.  
“What? No!” he protested, going even redder.  
“I'm not blind 'Los.” Charlie laughed “I've seen the way you act with them. You have a crush on Ja-”  
“Charlie!” Jaz interrupted both De Vil's jumped into the air. “There you are. I need you help” Charlie turned to face Jaz  
“Can it wait? I was talk to....” She trailed off as she turned back to see that Carlos had run for it. “Damn you. I almost found out the truth.”  
“The truth about what?” Jaz questioned “What are you up too now?”  
“Helping true love” Charlie replied, jumping off the table. “Now, I need to go find my brother. I have some questions that need to be answered.” Jaz looked at her “Fine.” She sat back down “What do you want?”  
“Seff and Hector are coming next week”  
“I know. So's little Dizzy” Jaz smiled  
“Okay, Mal didn't tell me that, but how did you find out”  
“Carlos” Charlie stood up again “Now, if you'll excuse me I have someone I need to find. Two someone's actually.” She paused, her eyes lighting up “You share history with Jay don't you?”  
“Yes, why?” Jaz asked, suspicious  
“Talk to him about Carlos. Tell me how he reacts” Charlie turned to walk out the door  
“What are you doing?” the younger girl turned to face the youngest Hook.  
“Helping true love” She replied and walked out.

Jaz sighed as she dumped her bag on the floor in history.  
“What's up?” Jay asked as he sat down next to her  
“Charlie. The idiot's up to something and she wont tell me what. Whenever I ask she just says she's 'helping true love'” Jay laughed as Jaz put her head on the desk in dispair.  
“Whose she trying to 'help' then?”  
“All I know is that it involves Carlos” Jaz replied, her voice muffled as she didn't raise her head.  
“Miss Hook. The lesson has begun so get your head of the desk!”  
“Well,” Jay whispered after the teacher turned their back “You can tell her C's gay”

“Charlie” Jaz poked the De Vil girl's side in Maths.  
“What's up Jazzy?”  
“Carlos' gay. So stop trying to pair him with a girl” Charlie started laughing  
“Whoever said it was a girl I was trying to pair him with?”  
“Who is it then?”  
“If my plan works, you'll see tomorrow”

“I knew it!” Charlie laughed as she stood with Carlos outside his and Jay's room “You like Jay!”  
“Who likes me?” Jay asked, walking up laughing at Carlos' bright red face and Charlie's triumphant grin.  
“Carlos does” she replied as Carlos tackled her  
“I said keep your mouth shut!” He hissed, face an even brighter red.  
“He likes you back” it was Jay's turn to go red  
“What?” he grabbed the back of the girls hoodie, pulling her up.  
“You heard me. You like each other”  
“How did you figure it out?”  
“It wasn't hard. Whenever something happens you gravitate towards each other. You're literally always touching” Jay let go of her jacket, the girl dropping to the floor. She smirked slightly as she slipped off, leaving the two boys to figure out the bomb she'd just dropped.

Charlie laughed at the looks on the others faces as Jay and Carlos came down the next morning holding hands.  
“What? When did that happen?” Jaz asked “Oh, that's what you spent yesterday doing” She turned round to see Charlie standing just behind the bench, still smirking but preparing to bolt.  
“Charlie!” Jay called “Carlos and I want a word with you” with that the girl turned and ran. Jay sighed and raced after her as Carlos sat down on the bench.  
“Why's Jay chasing Charlie?” Ben asked  
“She deserves it” Was all Carlos said as he watched his boyfriend chase his sister across the field.


	7. Those two girls were soon joined by two boys,

The days passed quickly and before any of them realised it was the weekend and Hector, Seff and Dizzy were due to arrive.  
“Wakey wakey sleepy heads!” Charlie cried as she flung open the door to the boy's room  
“Charlie? What the hell are you doing?” Jay asked, sitting up.  
“Waking you up. Duh!”  
“Carlos? Can I kill your sister?”  
“Go ahead” Carlos' voice was muffled by the pillow he'd pulled over it. “She's a pain”  
“Why thank you. I do try” Charlie mock bowed as Jay threw a pillow at her.  
“Why don't you go wake up the girls?” Jay threw another pillow  
“I'm not suicidal Jay.” Charlie replied “I sent Jaz instead”  
“Just get out Charls” Carlos finally sat up. “How are we supposed to get dressed with you in here anyway? And why are you up? You're never up this early unless you absolutely have to be. I'm usually the one dragging you out of bed”  
“Today's the day!” Charlie grinned “Seff and Hector are coming today. And Dizzy!”  
“Get out!” Both boys shouted back. Jay throwing another pillow. Charlie rolled her eyes and went back outside.

“Has she always been this annoying?” Jay asked when they met up with the others for breakfast. Carlos and Jaz looked at each other.  
“Believe it or not” The daughter of Hook spoke “She used to be worse”  
“Yeah, I can still remember her on our fifth birthday. She woke me up by bouncing up and down on the mattress and whisper yelling happy birthday in my ear.”  
“That's nothing” Jaz laughed “Her thirteenth she woke me and the boys up by rigging an 'attack' and setting all the alarms in our base off along side placing buckets of water over every doorway to make sure we were all awake. Seff was not too happy with her”  
“I can imagine. She always did like to annoy people though. She annoyed my mother quite a bit, though that was probably down to the fact that she wasn't scared of her”  
“Only villain to ever really scare her was Cruella” Jaz replied  
“Trust me, Cruella is not fun to live with.” Carlos looked at the ground.

After breakfast the Villain Kids and Ben assembled outside the gates to meet the new arrivals. The car drew up and Ben stepped forwards to greet the trio that would step out. However, the moment the car door opened a blur of black and brown shot out and raced away. Jaz cursed under her breath. “Charlie?”  
“Yeah yeah, I know. Go catch the idiot” Charlie replied running after the blur.  
“That's Seff by the way” Jaz pointed at the blur as another boy and a girl climbed out of the car.  
“EVIE!” The girl cried and threw herself into the arms of the blue haired princess.  
“Dizzy!” Evie hugged the smaller girl tightly. “Welcome to Auradon”  
“Is it all just like we imagined?” Dizzy questioned “Do they really have closets you can walk into? Have you been to a real swimming pool? What does ice cream taste like?” Ben's eyes widened as the questions kept coming.  
“You don't know what ice cream tastes like?” He asked. Dizzy shook her head.  
“It's cold and it's sweet, and if you eat it too fast, it gives you a headache.” Evie told her gently  
“Really?”  
“Yeah.”  
“I had no idea you guys had never had ice cream before coming here”  
“Yeah well, no one ever throws it away and if they do it's melted by the time it gets to the isle.” Jaz replied bluntly.  
“Hector doesn't talk much” Charlie called, effectively changing to conversation as she dragged Seff over. “And Wolf boy, the bolt hole's thatta way.” She pointed towards the dorm building the VK's had. “You were running towards the Tourney field. And there's practise running right now. So lots of Auradon boys.”  
“And what makes you think you know better?” Seff challenged. Jaz sighed.  
“Well, I've been here for nearly a month and you've been here all of five minutes”  
“Anyway” Jaz interrupted the argument that was sure to break out. “Boys, you two are sharing a room and Dizzy, you're in with me and Lots.”  
“Aw, can't I go with Evie?” Dizzy asked. The VK's looked at Ben  
“I suppose so, if Evie and Mal are okay with it.”  
“I don't mind” Mal replied “The squirt's good with hair”  
“I'd love to have her” Evie smiled at the youngest VK.  
“Yes!”

“So, Hector doesn't talk much? Nice change from Charlie fifty-mile-an-hour-mouth De Vil.” Jay laughed as he sat with Ben and Jaz in History of Woodsmen and Pirates.  
“And Seff hates new environments” Jaz replied. “He hates not knowing where he is, not having somewhere he can run should the situation call for it. He's the son of the Big Bad Wolf, and a cornered Seff isn't that different from a cornered animal.” Ben sighed slightly. Every villain kid had their problems. He knew that before he even thought about brining Mal, Evie, Jay and Carlos over. But they all had a different problem. And there was no easy way to fix any of them.  
When Jay wanted something his first instinct was always to steal it. He was getting better but Ben didn't think Jay would ever be at the point when he just naturally pulled money out rather than just pocketing the object.  
Carlos flinched even now when someone shouted or raised their voice suddenly. Another problem that would probably never go away. Though the younger boy was doing it less and less Ben didn't have much hope. Charlie still flinched at loud noises from time to time and would jump up to bolt whenever her full name was shouted. And she'd been away from Cruella for years.  
Mal almost constantly relied on her magic to help her with things. From the way she looked to remembering everything, Mal's book had a spell for it.  
And Evie still worried about her looks before everything else. Doug was helping her with that problem but it would take time.  
Charlie's first instinct always came back to fight or flight, generally the first of the two, and someone nearly always got hurt. If she didn't know the person who startled her they were likely to end up with a knife at their throat. Where did the knife even come from anyway?  
Jaz on the other hand was always looking for exits and boltholes, Her fight or flight radar was generally set to flight but she too had a hidden blade.  
Then there was Seff and his fear of change and new environments. At that point Ben was glad the villain kids had been given their own dorm building, as they'd already started changing things in it.  
And Ben would quite happily bet his kingdom that Hector's lack of talking was down to physiological damage of some sort.  
As for Dizzy, well that remained to be seen. Maybe she was too young to be as badly effected as the others. Or maybe she just wasn't treated as badly. Either way there was a whole load of kids that needed to be saved.  
“Ben?” Jaz startled him out of his thoughts.  
“Yeah?”  
“Would it be okay to turn the bedroom at the end of the corridor into a sort of communal sitting room type thing? The Auradon kids don't really want us in theirs much”  
“Sure. As long as you don't actually change the building itself you can do what you want there.”  
“So was can spray paint the walls?” Jay questioned  
“If you really wanted too, I suppose so”  
“Great. We can get rid of the pink.”


End file.
